Psicosis
by Kali Kalisto
Summary: No quería dormir, porque entonces los sueños volverían. Y en esas noches en vela su único consuelo era pedirle perdón a ella, porque aún si los labios son los mismos, aún si el rostro es parecido, Rukia no es lo mismo que Hisana.


**SPOILERS!** Para aquellos que no sepan quién es Hisana. Es uno de esos spoilers que matan si se descubren antes de tiempo. Yo sé lo que les digo.

* * *

_**Psicosis**_

Abrió las puertas lentamente. Afuera la luna llena brillaba inmensamente. Pasaba de la medianoche y Byakuya no podía dormir. No quería dormir. Porque entonces los sueños volverían. Y no quería soñar, no con ella, no de esa forma. La culpabilidad se arraigaba hondo dentro de él y entonces hablar con su difunta esposa era el único consuelo que podía hallar. Pedirle perdón por esos sueños.

Porque Rukia no era Hisana.

Sentado enfrente del altar, donde una mujer muy parecida a Rukia le sonreía desde una fotografía. Hisana. Su amada Hisana. La que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía amando. La única. Byakuya suspiró y cerró los ojos. Siempre que hablaba con su esposa lo hacía en silencio. No quería que alguien le escuchase, sentimientos eran sentimientos y éstos una debilidad. Ellos le habían hecho romper las reglas.

Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en la fotografía. No importaba el parecido, Rukia no era Hisana. Hisana jamás volvería, hacía años que se había ido.

Perdóname Hisana, he fallado en tu promesa, le dijo. Le había prometido cuidar de Rukia como si fuesen hermanos de sangre, lo había intentado. La había salvado de la muerte un par de veces pero de nada servía si en sus sueños la destrozaba.

"Perdóname" susurró al silencio.

¿A quien clamaba por perdón? ¿Hisana o Rukia? Talvez a ambas. Cerró las puertas del altar, se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Decidido a no dejar que sus sueños le ganasen la batalla, optó por alejarse de su futón y refugiarse en los amplios jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, que a la luz de la luna lucían majestuosos.

Sus pisadas apenas hacían ruido al caminar. Escuchó entonces un gemido, y al girarse e investigar de donde provenía se topó con la puerta de la habitación de Rukia. Frunció el ceño, su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, le había hecho olvidar que para llegar a los jardines tenía que pasar delante del cuarto de ella.

Entonces volvió a escuchar el gemido, provenía de la habitación y Byakuya supuso que su hermana menor estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Quiso pasar de largo, fingir que no la había oído. Pero Rukia empezó a jadear violentamente y de algún modo, le recordó a Hisana. Poco antes de morir, Hisana solía tener dificultad para respirar y Byakuya despertaba para encontrarla empapada de sudor, en su esfuerzo por conseguir aire. También recordó cuanto sufría por esto.

Cuando intentó recordar, a la mañana siguiente, el momento exacto en que había abierto la puerta, sintiendo algo parecido a la ansiedad y caminado hacia Rukia para acogerla entre sus brazos como lo hacía con Hisana, simplemente no pudo. Sólo recordaba la respiración violenta, el cuerpo empapado en sudor y los puños de Rukia aferrados inconscientes a sus ropas. Él abrazándola.

Pero la pesadilla parecía continuar y Byakuya sintió que la presión en sus ropas aumentaba. Levantó la mano y acarició su cabello. Recordó las noches en que la culpa no perdonaba a Hisana por abandonar a su hermana y la castigaba con crueles pesadillas. Hisana entonces se refugiaba en su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello, el rostro, su cuello hasta que ella despertaba y le sonreía un gracias. Entonces Byakuya la besaba.

Era extraño, pensó él. Se preguntó por que aún no había olvidado la textura de los labios de su esposa y por que podía evocarlos como si de verdad estuviese besándola. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado al recordar y tuvo su respuesta.

Estaba besando a Rukia.

Y ella estaba sonriendo y la pesadilla parecía haberse ido. Sonreía como Hisana sonreía, pero...

"Ichigo..." susurró ella en medio de su sonrisa

Y Byakuya alejó su rostro, sorprendido de sí mismo y aterrorizado de haber perdido el control de esa manera. Rukia no era Hisana. Aunque los labios fuesen los mismos. Aunque el rostro fuese parecido. Rukia no era Hisana. La depositó suavemente en el futón y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Byakuya respiraba frenéticamente. Había confundido a Rukia con Hisana. Había besado a Rukia pensando en Hisana. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se sorprendió de encontrarla llena de sudor. Tendría que parar con eso. Al amanecer iría con Unohana, la falta de sueño estaba nublando sus sentidos.

Y no quería que sus sueños se hiciesen realidad. No quería destrozar a Rukia. Porque no sólo físicamente se puede destrozar a una persona.

* * *

Y finis. Prefiero dejar la temática de los sueños de Byakuya a su imaginación, así cada quien puede creerse lo que quiera creer.

Comencé este fic hace muuuucho, antes de que renunciara al anime y lo había comenzado con la esperanza de que fuera un fic largo. Pero como ya dije, renuncié al anime y no se me antoja leer el manga, casi no recuerdo sus personalidades y me horrorizaría caer en la OoCnesidad así que el pobre aquí murió. Lo arreglé un poco para que tuviera un buen final y quedara bien como one-shot.

Recuerdo que lo escribí después de leer algunos fics de ellos y pensar muy poco creíbles y algo forzadas las escenas entre ellos dos. Tenía la firme convicción que él aún ama a Hisana y por eso pensé en una situación en que las circunstancias lo obligaran a dejarse llevar y por ello metiera a Rukia de por medio.

Estoy segura que hay muchos errores y supongo que no concuerda con la cronología del ánime, tampoco sé si la familia Kuchiki duerma en futón... por eso les pido que me informen de cualquier error que haya cometido tanto como si fue canon o no como en la redacción, retroalimentación por favor.

.Kali Kalisto


End file.
